I'll Stop It Somehow
by TheParadoxGlitch
Summary: Formally ShatteredSoul56! Yukina has a lung disease and needs a risky lung transplant. Will they find a lung donor in the time? What about Hiei? Is he a match or any of the others in the gang? If so will they survive? One-Shot!


**I'll Stop It Somehow**

**What's Worth Having Is Worth Fighting For**

Yukina smiled as she watched the group from the temple porch. She was still tired but wanted to get out for a while. To get some fresh air, on account of being cooped up in the temple. She had been sick for a while and was slowing declining.

"Come on Kuwa_baka_ lets have a go!" Kuwabara growled and charged Yusuke. "See I told you he would lose in football!" Yusuke shouted as he ran for a touchdown. Kurama chuckled as he watched the to teens play their vigorous game. Hiei was watching in a near by tree, or rather sleeping in a near by tree.

"Go Yusuke!" Kekio shouted from her chat with Botan.

"GO Kazuma!" Yukina cheered. Hiei opened one eye and glanced at the baffling fool. Then he looked at his sister. Yukina smiled at the two boys and walked over to the tree. "Why don't you come down, brother?" Yukina asked sweetly. Yes, Hiei had finally told her about 3 months ago. He was relieved that she accepted him. He had gone through a bout of depression and telling her seemed to manage to pull him through. Yukina looked up in the tree and smiled. Then a sudden cough racked her frail body sending her to her knees.

"Yukina!" Hiei shouted as he hopped down to assist his little sister. Hiei had watched day by day as Yukina smilingly got worse. Hiei picked her up and rushed her inside. She breathed slowly as she tried to regain her breath. Hiei laid Yukina down on a couch and rushed to get her a glass of water. The gang raced into the room as Hiei returned. Hiei helped Yukina sit up and placed the glass to her lips. Yukina smiled as she coughed slightly.

"Thanks...Hiei." Yukina wheezed. Hiei looked at her worried. What was going on? He had no clue. Her skin was slightly blue. It had been for a while now. At first he thought nothing of it considering her to be an ice demon. Now her skin was sticky with sweat. It wasn't like her to sweat at all. He was starting to get really worried. What had him even more worried was her appetite. She seemed to get thinner every day.

"I'll fix something for her." Kekio said racing into the kitchen. Hiei mutely nodded and stared at her. She smiled at his worried face. He held her hand and noticed that her fingers were slightly rounded more. She used to have thin little hands now they looked slightly bloated.

"What's happening to you?" Hiei whispered. Yukina smiled and was about to talk but was sent into harsher coughing.

"I'd watch it Hiei we don't know if what she has is contagious." Kurama warned. Hiei glared at the Yoko.

"I'm not going to leave her." He growled. Kurama smiled.

"No I mean we should take precautions." Hiei sighed and looked at her.

"I don't...want you...to get sick...also." She gasped. Hiei smiled gently at her. He gently caressed her cheek. He stopped mid way and he looked slightly panicked. He quickly raised his hand to her forehead.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"She's running a fever. This is not good. Go get a bowl of water and a rag! Hurry!" Hiei shouted.

Hiei placed the soaked, cool rag over her forehead. She smiled and gently grasped his hand.

"Here we go." Kekio said walking into the room with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Hiei nodded his thanks and helped Yukina sit up. He slowly fed her hoping she would eat the whole bowl. After the 5th bites she refused any more.

"Please Yukina just a couple more?" Hiei pleaded. "You don't looked good and you need to eat. You haven't been eating well." Yukina smiled but refused. Hiei sighed sadly and laid her down and pulled the covers up to her neck. Then he reached over and turned on a nearby fan. She sighed in content when she felt the cool breeze. Hiei smiled and stood up. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Hiei said picking up the bowl. Yukina smiled and nodded. Hiei left the room and closed the door behind him. "It's getting worse." Hiei mumbled as he passed Kurama.

"Hiei it will get better. It's probably just a bad cold." Hiei sighed as he threw the food down the garbage disposal and washed the bowl.

"I don't know. I just don't know...but if it persists like this I'll taking her to that place where the injured go." Hiei said. Kurama smiled and nodded.

"You mean the hospital?" Hiei nodded and sat down a chair. He slumped slightly and looked at the floor.

"I'm worried." Kurama grinned and sat down next to him.

"We all are." Hiei looked up at the ceiling.

"What if she doesn't get better? I don't think I can live without my little sister." Hiei mumbled. Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"She'll get better. She's a fighter." Kurama stood up. "You should know. She gets it from you." He said as he left the room. Hiei looked at Kurama's retreating back. A small smile crept across his face.

Hiei held Yukina as she coughed again. Her whole body shook against his. He held her and rubbed her back soothingly. Yukina looked exhausted since the coughing kept her from sleeping. She was suffering from fatigue. Hiei stood up with her in his arms.

"I've had enough." Hiei said walking into her room. He grabbed her coat and placed it on her. He then grabbed her shoes but placed them in a backpack along with other supplies for her. Hiei sighed as he left her room. Once he reached the entrance to the temple he saw a vehicle waiting at the bottom of the temple. Hiei looked confused. Kurama got out and waved to him.

"Come on Hiei lets go!" He shouted.

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked as he made his way to the car.

"To the hospital." Hiei looked in the car. He saw Kuwabara's sister at the driver's seat. She smiled and told him to get in. He also saw the rest of the gang waiting. Hiei sighed and got in the car and placed Yukina in his lap and held her close. Kuwabara in the back also looked worried at his beloved.

"...br...brother...where?..." Hiei held her closer as she wheezed and struggled to regain her breath.

"Shh...little sister I'll take care of everything...I'll make it stop..." Hiei said comfortingly. '...Somehow...' He thought sadly.

Hiei hopped out of the van and raced inside the hospital. The gang followed the worried fire demon.

"I need help!" Hiei shouted as he ran into the room. A nurse ran over with a doctor and they led him to a stretcher. Hiei placed his precious sister on the stretcher and watched as they raced her away.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked behind him. The nurse gave him a sheet to fill out for her. He looked at the questions and quickening noted everything in and made up things about family of anything around that type of question. Hiei and the gang waited as patiently as they could in the waiting room. Hiei just stared at the door where they rushed her in. 3 hours had passed and Hiei was becoming more worried with each passing second. Finally a doctor came out calling her name. Hiei stood and rushed over. The gang watched from the waiting room.

"She has pulmonary fibrosis." Hiei looked confused.

"What exactly is that?" The doctor smiled.

"It's a respiratory disease caused by inhaling asbestos fibers." The doctor said explaining a little.

"What are asbestos fibers?"

"Their fibers are strong, flexible, heat resistant and is often used in insulation. Did you have any part of your home remodled or fixed?" Hiei cocked his head to the side trying to think back.

"Yes I believe so...but it was about 3 years ago. The temple's roof had to be fixed." The doctor smiled and nodded.

"That was probably what caused it. These tiny particles left from the installation break down quite easy. It just floats around in the air and sticks to most any surface. If inhaled it can build up in your chest cavity as pleural plaque. Clogging the lungs and scaring the tissue. Pleural plaque can be harmless but over years of inhaling it is what causing the scarring in the lungs, asbestosis. Sometimes when asbestos fibers are inhaled over a long period of time it can cause fluid to collect between the layers of the pleura, asbestos pleural effusion." Hiei looked at the doctor worried. "You don't live with your sister do you?" Hiei shook his head.

"How did you know?"

"Then, son, you too would be showing signs of pulmonary fibrosis." Hiei nodded slightly.

"Will she be ok? Will she live?" Hiei asked

The doctor smiled and nodded.

"She is doing good right now. However she will need a lung transplant. One lung is stable enough to live off of...but the other is infected and making her ill. It will be the death of her if it is not removed. It is possible to live with one lung but not in this case. Her other lung to is damaged but if she gets another healthy lung she will be expected to a full recovery. Her lungs will keep declining and fail if not acted upon." Hiei looked down at his hands absorbing all that was thrown at him.

"How long?"

"3 weeks at the most." Hiei winced. The doctor smiled sadly. Hiei clenched his hands.

"I want to be the donor. You said I could survive with one lung. My sister needs the other. I'll give her mine."

"You will need to be evaluated by some people before you can be her donor. We have to run some tests to make sure you're a match and a healthy donor for her." Hiei smiled slightly.

"I'll be a match. After all I'm her twin brother." The doctor smiled and nodded. "But I'll do it to make sure I don't give her a bad one too."

"Follow me." Hiei got up and followed him. The gang heard what was going on and looked worried at Hiei's retreating back.

A team of healthcare professionals evaluated him. They smiled as they wrote some notes and went on with the next test.

Hiei sighed as he waited in Yukina's room. She was on a respirator and was extremely pale. Hiei grasped her hand gently and held it against his forehead. Wishing and hoping everything would turn out ok.

"How is she Hiei?" A worried voice came from the door. Hiei sighed and shook his head.

"Not good. I should have done something earlier. It is my responsibility to watch and protect her." He sighed again and lifted his head and looked at his precious sister. "Why her?" The gang gathered into the room and found a place to sit. Kuwabara was on the other side of Yukina, across from Hiei. "I never got the chance to protect her when she was little. I've got to make up for it. She's worth it. She's worth every breath she takes." Hiei said sadly as he watched the machine breath for her again.

"I don't understand. Why wasn't Genkai effected?" Yusuke asked confused.

"That's because Genkai spends most of her time outside or in the separate temple meditating. Yukina was effected because she spends most of the time cleaning up and sleeping in there." Kurama explained. "Don't worry Hiei I checked the temple. There is a great amount of asbestos fibers floating around especially in her room. I cleared every single piece out with my plants." Hiei nodded mutely. The doctors entered the room and smiled at the gang.

"We have to give her medication before she receives her new lung. It will help her immune system accept the new lung instead of rejecting it. They are called Immunosuppressants, and help her system from attacking the lung as a foreign object." Hiei nodded and got up and watched as they injected her with her medication. "These medication will be taken for as long as her new lung functions. Meaning for life. She will also need to continue to come to the hospital for further check ups." Hiei nodded and thanked the doctor. (Hiei thanking someone! The world has gone haywire! But hey it IS his SISTER! ;) "You are a perfect match just like you thought Mr. Hiei." Hiei smiled and sighed in relief. "She will be prepped for surgery once she comes out of her coma." Hiei nodded still smiling slightly. The doctor left the room. Kurama looked worried at Hiei.

"Hiei...if you go through with this you will never be able to put strain on your self again...you can never go on another mission. It would be too risky. You can't fight with your ki or you could over strain your self." Hiei sighed and nodded.

"It's time for me to step up and protect her. I'll give up anything for her to live." Hiei said holding her hand again. "I'd give up my life for her to live one more second." He whispered softly.

Kurama and the gang entered the room to see how the siblings were doing. Kekio smiled as she saw Hiei slumped over Yukina's bed and breathing gently. His mouth slightly agape taking in small breaths. His hand was still intertwined with his sisters. Yusuke walked over to him and separated them. Then lifted the limp fire demon and placed him in the bed not too far from Yukina's.

"What are we going to do Kurama?" Yusuke whispered. Kurama looked at Yukina and sighed sadly.

"I don't think there is anything we can do...except hope for the best." Kekio sat down next to Yukina and smiled at her.

"She'll pull through. I just know it. She won't give up knowing she has a brother waiting for her." Kuwabara smiled and nodded. He too sat down next to Kekio.

"She won't give up. I haven't had the chance to ask her to marry me." Kuwabara said smiling. Yusuke chuckled.

"Yeah and I'd like to see you get through it alive with Hiei there." Kuwabara sweat dropped.

"Hehe...well...I'll think of something." Kuwabara said looking nervously at the sleeping demon. A couple of hours have passed since Hiei had fallen asleep and he was starting to wake. Hiei twitched and opened his eyes slightly. That's when he noticed the blanket on him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He heard a chuckle and saw the red head approach.

"Well look who's up." Hiei realized he as in a bed.

"Hn. How long was I out?"

"Oh about 6 hours." Hiei looked next to him and saw Yukina still lying there. "I'm sorry to say there is no change." Hiei looked down at the blanket he was playing with nervously.

"Kurama?" Hiei whispered.

"Yes Hiei?"

"What if...she doesn't make it?" Hiei said whispering the last part so softly Kurama had to strain to her it. Kurama smiled and walked over to him.

"She will."

"How can you be so sure?" Hiei said looking up into his emerald eyes questioningly.

"I know because I believe in her. Besides she has to much to live for...like her brother...she won't give it all away." Hiei nodded slightly and laid back down. He turned his back to Kurama as a tear slid down his face. He didn't even hide it as another followed its path, leaving a salty trail in its wake. 'She will make it...I just know it.' He thought as he closed his eyes.

Hiei sighed as he looked at Yukina again. It's been about a week in a half and he was getting worried. Hiei refused to eat or sleep. He would just sit there and watch Yukina's life less body.

"Come on Hiei you need to eat." Yusuke urged.

"No I can't miss it. If she does die I want to be here to the very end." Hiei whispered. Kurama looked worried at Hiei. He had gotten pale and seemed to drift off a lot. He looked weak and frail.

"Hiei please you got to eat and get some sleep. She will make it and I bet she doesn't want to know this is what happened to you because of this. She'll blame herself. You don't want that do you?" Hiei sighed.

"I'd rather her blame her self than DIE! I can fix her blaming her self but I can't help her if she's D-E-A-D!" Hiei held Yukina's hand. "I can't live with myself if she dies." Hiei whispered feeling light headed. Yusuke noticed it and walked over to the stubborn fire demon. He lifted Hiei and gasped at how light he was.

"Hiei please eat something." Yusuke said carrying him over to the bed.

"No...put me down detective." Hiei whispered struggling feebly against him. He laid Hiei down and watched as Hiei tried to get back up. Once he was in a standing position with support from the bed he collapsed. Kurama gave a shout in surprise and caught him before he hit the ground. Kekio ran to get a doctor.

"Hiei why do you do this to your self?" Kurama asked to the unconscious Hiei. Yukina's doctor raced in with Kekio trailing behind him.

"What happened?" He said rushing over to Hiei.

"He collapsed. He hasn't been taking it well, on what's happening to his sister." Kurama explained. The gang looked worried at the exhausted fire demon.

"He is severely malnourished. I'll go get an I.V. and he needs lots of bed rest." The gang nodded and watched at the doctor left to get the necessary supplies. He came back into the room with a pole that held nutrients and sat on the bed next to Hiei. He inserted the needle and taped it down. "Please keep him in bed until I say he can get up. If he awakes bring the bed over to her. Don't let him get up." They nodded and watched as the doctor left.

Hiei watched as the doctor slightly scolded him for not caring for himself.

"You understand Hiei?" Hiei nodded slightly as the doctor smiled. He removed the annoying needle and Hiei sighed and rubbed his hand. It has been another half a week and Hiei was up and running again. The gang made sure he ate and slept like the doctor ordered.

"Why did you do that Hiei?" Hiei sighed. Kurama and Hiei were the only ones in the room at the time. "You know you need to stay healthy so you can give her your lung." Hiei nodded.

"I never wanted her to suffer. Like when I saw her being held captive for her gems. It was all because of me. I never wanted her to go through something like that...and now I almost cost her life again. By not being healthy. I can never do anything right." Hiei whispered. Kurama smiled gently at his friend.

"Hiei you're doing the best you can with what you know."

"It's not good enough. She's still dying." Hiei said whimpering in frustration. "I can't do anything! She's suffering and I can't stop it! I've tried...I don't know what to do! What kind of brother am I!"

"A good one." A voice came from the doorway. Kuwabara smiled as he walked in. "You are Hiei believe me. You care so much you'll give your life for hers." The gang entered the room. Hiei took one last look at Yukina and stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower." He grumbled. Kurama nodded and smiled. Hiei walked into the room and got out some clothes of his that the gang brought over for him. He turned on the water and ridded himself of his clothes. He slipped into the warm water and sighed when it made contact with his skin. It helped sooth him and get his thoughts back together.

Hiei rubbed his soggy hair, which seemed to defy gravity, with a dark blue towel. He felt refreshed and put on his clean clothes. Hiei walked out and was surprised by the sight. Yukina was sitting up with out the respirator. She smiled at him.

"...hi brother..." She whispered. Hiei stared in shock at her. The gang smiled as Hiei ran over to her.

"You're ok? You're up!" Hiei smiled and hugged Yukina slightly.

"Are you ready Hiei?" The doctor asked from the doorway. Hiei nodded and released her.

"...what's going...on?..." Yukina asked. Hiei smiled at her.

"I told you not to worry. I'll take care of everything." Yukina nodded trusting her brother. The doctor gave Hiei clothes to change into and prepped Yukina for surgery. He wheeled Yukina out when Hiei was ready.

"Get on this bed Hiei." The doctor said pointing to a bed. Hiei nodded and jumped on. He laid down and sighed. This was it. He was going to do what he lived for. To protect her. Yukina smiled as Hiei was wheeled next to her. The gang watched as they took them into the OR.

They were placed under general anesthesia, placed on a ventilator and a heart-lung bypass machine then the surgery began.

After the surgery they were both placed in the ICU. The doctor came out to the gang smiling.

"The operation was a success." They cheered and smiled. Glad to still have two of their close friends. They walked in and saw they were still on the respirator. "They will be on the respirator at least over night." The doctor informed. They nodded and thanked the doctor.

"They made it. They're both going to be ok." They cheered.

The next morning Yukina was the first to awake. She was still on the ventilator but felt better than she had in a long time. The doctor smiled as he greeted the gang. He took the ventilator off of Yukina but decided to wait until Hiei awoke to take his off.

"What happened?" She asked. The gang smiled and explained what had been going on. She looked over at her brother and smiled. "He really did all that for me?" The smiled and nodded. They had left the part out when Hiei what collapsed because he didn't eat thinking it was best she not know.

The next day Hiei woke up and was taken off the ventilator. The twins stayed in the ICU for 4 days until they were moved to a normal hospital room.

"I'm really glad you're ok." Hiei said looking over at Yukina.

"I'm glad it's over." Yukina said giggling. Hiei's smiled grew. He thought he'd never hear that sweet laughter of hers ever again. The doctor came in and explained that Yukina would be on medication still so her body doesn't reject her lung. Immunosuppressant medications were given to her. He explained various things to them about their recovery and if her body starts to reject her new lung.

They were released 6 days later.

They both stayed at the temple and were expecting a slow recovery, for both. Yukina to get used to her new lung and Hiei too with living with only one lung. They were encouraged to walk around a lot from the doctor to help prevent any diseases and other lung complications. It also helped them regain their strength quickly. They would stroll outside in the woods enjoying each other's company. They would eat together watching out for each other. Hiei couldn't fight like he used to any more but enough to protect his sister.

He could still use his ki but was advised not to. Instead he happily lived with his sister and Genkai. They were all shocked at how one tiny little thing, like fixing a roof, almost cost a life.

Hiei smiled and held Yukina close as the sun rose. Yukina had her arms wrapped around Hiei.

"I like sun rises. They are so beautiful."

"Yes. Yes they are. I'm glad you get to enjoy them for years to come."

Yeah I'm done! Took me while Hope you liked it. Sorry if it seems like I'm staling or anything. I should be getting up a chappie for another story later today so be patient.


End file.
